Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the psychic ability to manipulate and speed up the atomic state to the point of combustion. One usually begins manipulating a candle's flame. In more advanced practices one can extinguish a candle flame or reignite a flame that has went out. Pyrokinesis is a branch of psychokinesis. Another common name for Pyrokinesis is "Flame Manipulation". Pyrokinetic Techniques Flickering Candle 1. Familiarity with the flame It is important to first understand what fire is. Fire is a chemical reaction resulting in the burning of material that produces a flame. Light a candle and look at the flame. Concentrate on how the flame stands still. Close your eyes and visualize this flame. It may help to meditate briefly, visualizing this flame. 2. Familiarity with Energy As with all practices, it will be very helpful to understand what energy is. If it helps, meditate and get ready to perform psychokinesis on the candle flame. 3. Concentration on the flame It is important that you are in an area that has no air current. If there is air current, it may not be you moving the flame. Concentrate on the candle flame. Visualize it moving in your mind. Establish a link between yourself and the candle flame so that it is easier for you to manipulate the flame. 4. Move the flame Use your energy to manipulate the flame. Take your visualization and push the flame with your energy, making what is in your mind become enforced on the candle. This may take a few tries. When you are able to shift the candle to one side, allow it to come back to rest. Shift the candle back to the other side. Allow the flame to flicker. 5. Retrospection Were you successful? Were you struggling? Consider the successes and failures of your practice and try again later. Understand that more practice will help. Do not confine yourself to one brand of psychokinesis, but rather journey to others. Always learn from your mistakes, and remember your triumphs. Dimming/Extinguishing Candle Read the above steps, one through four. We will then continue on from four. 1. Dampen the lights Visualize the lit candle in your mind inside a dark room(perhaps the room you are currently in). Visualize the room getting darker, and as a result, the candle getting dimmer. The candle is now very dim, and almost extinguished. As the room becomes dark, so does the candle. 2. Down the flame With your energy, manipulate the flame to be smaller. Because fire lives on oxygen, it may help you to visualize putting something over the candle that prevents oxygen from getting in, therefore reducing the candle's size. Come up with your own way if this does not work. There is no right way, only the way that works for you! 3. Retrospection Did the candle dim? Were you able to extinguish it? Always seek answers to questions you have while practicing, and always ask more. If you could not dim the candle, practice again or perhaps try another form of psychokinesis. Re-lighting the Candle ''' '''1. Extinguish the flame Either manually or through psychokinesis, extinguish the flame on the candle. Due to the wick being hot, it will help the wick re-ignite. 2. The Phoenix From the ashes, the phoenix rises again. Similarly, a flame can come again where there is but a burnt wick. Visualize the extinguished candle in your mind, and focus on it re-igniting. Watch as it re-ignites. Do this multiple times until you feel satisfied with its re-ignition. For those who don't fully understand this what you want to do is make the molecules in the wick of the candle speed increase causing it to recombust (if you have made it to this level). 3. Performance Using your energy and visualization, focus on the extinguished candle and concentrate on making it re-ignite. Visualize a spark on the wick growing into a flame, aided by your energy. You can use your own method, as the one stated is one of many. 4. Retrospection Did the candle re-ignite? If not, do not worry. This is one of the most difficult tasks in psychokinesis. Practice makes perfect. Source Originally posted on "Adfeng's Technique Stash", found here: http://shiftedperspectives.net/forum/index.php/topic,2811.msg25876.html#msg25876 Caution: Take care when performing pyrokinesis or using anything that deals with flames or fire. Be careful not to burn yourself. Fire can be very dangerous.category:Psychokinesis Category:All Abilities